User blog:StormieCreater/Summer with the Royals: The Lost Episode (Fanfic Collab)
Order: Me Missette K9 Create Part 1 The sunlight cracked through the windows of Alena McBride's cabin. She opened one lilac eye, stretched, then yawned. She saw her younger sister, Adalyne, and her cabin mates, Little Red Riding Hood and Gretel, trying to wake up to. "Hey, guys! You're up!" Alena joyfully said "We've got a fun day planned for us this morning!" "Well, one things for sure" Little Red groaned "I am not a morning person" Adalyne yawned "I'm gonna go with Little Red. "Okay" Alena concluded "I guess I'll give you some time." The she smirked "You might miss seeing the seven dwarfs going off to work today" Adalyne immediately sat up straight "Eh, I, uh, what?! What are y'all standing already for?! Let's go!" And she dashed out the door. Gretel giggled as Little Red groaned some more, trying to get out of her comfy bed. As Adalyne dashed out the door, she realized that Alena tricked her. She was a bit annoyed, until her best friend, Teddy came around. "Hey, Teddy" Adalyne greeted him "Hey, Adalyne" Teddy replied "Alena trick you again?" Adalyne glared in Alena's direction "Yes...she did." "Well, no worries, compadré" Teddy comforted her "Because just to your right you'll find the thing that will turn you red" "Paint?" Adalyne dumbfoundedly guessed. Teddy turned her head towards the seven dwarfs, who were just getting supplies for their work in the mines. Adalyne's mouth hang loose. "Bashful's just over there" Teddy pointed "Go talk to him" "I can't!" She told him "Everytime I try to talk to him, my mouth goes dry and I suddenly forget English!" "Hey, if you just talk to him, that's a step forward" Teddy pushed Adalyne near Bashful "Go" As Adalyne tried to regain her balance, she accidentally bumped into Bashful. Adalyne gasped and tried to regain her posture when he turned around. Bashful gave Adalyne a shy wave "Hey, Adalyne" "Uh, I, uh" Adlayne smiled and tried to look cool by leaning against a tree. Only problem was there was no tree so she fell over, but picked herself back up. Teddy went over to help her "Hey, Bashful! Adalyne was just coming over to say hi to you! Right, Adalyne?" Teddy nudged her shoulder. "Uh, yes!" Adlayne tensed up "Me, I, say hi! Uh, yea" "Oh" Bashful tied his beard into a knot and blushed "That's mighty sweet of you, A-Adalyne!" "Yep!" Adalyne pointed to herself "That's me! Real sweet! I-I mean, you're sweet too! I-I mean, Yea, real sweet. Uh...Yep!" "I hate to interrupt" Doc intervened "But we've got fork-I mean work to do. C'mon hen, uh, men. We gotta go!" "Well, I better go" Bashful picked up his pick axe and smiled at Adalyne "See ya, Adalyne" Adalyne waved and tried to speak, but no words came out. "B-buh-see ya" As Bashful left, Teddy smirked at Adalyne "You looked like a blushing tomato" "Shut up, Teddy!" Adalyne socked Teddy in the arm, then chased him throughout the camp. Meanwhile, Alena was hanging out with her friends. "Man" Little Red was playing with Alena's phone "Modern day technology is so sweet!" "You're, like, the only modern day person to visit, Alena!" Gretel declared Alena smiled, then looked back beyond Sherwood Forest. Were there others like her who would discover this camp like she did? Part 2 "Tilly, you're going too far!" The boy, who had bronze eyes and brown hair, was Charles Peterson, better known as Charlie. He twiddled his fingers nervously as he caught us with his friend. Matilda James, who prefered being called Tilly, brushed a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "Charlie, you need to stop being such a whimp. Jessica said we could explore back here, so why not make the most of it." She said. "Correction, she said we could explore on the paths. Not on the deepest and coldest part of the forest!" He said nervously. Tilly move her jade eyes to look at Charlie, and gave him a look. "It's not even cold. You're standing right in a puddle. Plus, this is way more fun than going on paths." She said. Charlie looked down and yelped in disgust when he saw his sneaker in a muddy puddle. Tilly snorted and started walking forward again. "Maybe for you it is.." Charlie mumbled as he followed her. For a few miles, the friends walked in the forest, despite Charlie's complaints. It was until they came near a pond with rocks is when they stopped. "Okay, we can stay here for a bit so you don't open your trap every five seconds." Tilly said. "I do not." Charlie said, as he sat on a log near the pond. Tilly decided to explore the pond a bit, as her curiosity could always get the best of her. She saw tad poles swimming, frogs, flowers, and even some small fish in the pond. "Tilly, I think we should probably go back now. You know how Jessica gets whenever we wander off too far." Charlie said, remembering the last time Tilly's sister almost had a nervous breakdown. "Jessica needs to know we're not kids. I mean, I turned 14 in May, and you turned 14 over two months before that. Yet, my mom forces my 17 year old sister to watch us like whenver we hang out. It's like she doesn't trust me or something!" Tilly complained. "I could probably see why sometimes.." Charlie muttered, which Tilly threw a pebble at him in response. Tilly was looking back at the pond, when she thought she saw some sort of glow. She looked suspicously, and started following the glow. Charlie groaned, and followed her too. "What is so important that we have to walk again?" Charlie asked in annoyance. Tilly shushed him, and when they passed beind a large boulder, they found a waterfall. "So that was the glow I saw.." Tilly said to herself. She walked towards the waterfall more, and saw there was a stronger light in the middle of the waterfall. When she put her hand in it, she saw it opened up. Tilly walked inside, and she vanished. Charlie was waiting off to the side, but lifted his head when he heard a splash of water and a poof. "Tilly?" He called out. He walked to the waterfall, and saw she was gone. "Oh no.. where did she go?" He said out loud. Charlie touched the waterfall, and thought he felt something on the otherside. When he went all the way through, he too vanished from where he was. What the two friends would later discover, is that they were going to end up in a whole new place. Part 3 David's POV Sariah and I were walking on a trail when we came across a nice looking waterfall. "It's beautiful, let's go check it out!" Sariah suggested, jogging in front of me. "'Kay." I answered. I followed her until we got really close to it. "How cold is the water?" I asked. "I dunno, I'll check." Sariah put her hand to the water, then all of a sudden disappeared. "Sariah!" I touched the water too, disappearing into a different place. "What is this place?" Sariah asked. "I don't know." I shrugged. Part 4 Dami's POV: My BFF, Guardia, and I were hiking. I was taking notes when suddenly Guardia was gone. "Guardsy?" I asked. I fell down a hole and landed on my feet. I looked around, confused. "Huh. So this is a CGI movie in real life." I said. Guardia snickered slightly. Part 5 Robin Hood came by to see Alena, fiddling with his fingers nervously. "Uh, h-hey Alena" Robin Hood stuttered "Uh, there's something weird going on in Sherwood" "Oh?" Alena asked him "What do you mean?" "Well, let's just say" Robin Hood started "You're not the only modern day person to visit this camp anymore" Alena pushed past Robin Hood to Sherwood Forest. She searched through and finally found out what Robin Hood was talking about. There were six hikers, all who looked like they were modern. She went over to say hi. "Uh, hi?" She greeted with uncertainty "Hi" One girl with auburn hair replied "I think we're lost. Do you know where we are?" "Uh, Sherwood Forest" Alena honestly answered "You're in Royals Camp" "Royals Camp?" The girl with blonde hair and glasses repeated "You mean, with fairy tale characters?!" "Yup" Alena told her "Wow!" She exclaimed "I must say" The strawberry blonde girl started "I'm impressed" "I hate to ask" The boy next to the auburn spoke up "But do you know where we can get something to eat?" "The Mad Hatter's tea shop is usually open" Alena gestured out of the forest "Follow me, and on the way, we can introduce ourselves" Meanwhile, Adalyne was goofing off with Teddy. "Blushing tomato?!" Adlayne exclaimed "Really?!" "Sorry, sorry!" Teddy apologized profusely "It was the only thing that came to mind!" "Whatever" Adalyne slumped onto a rock "Why would Bashful ever like a girl like me?" "Um, have you seen the way he acts around you?" Teddy interrogated "Be lucky that no one has ever stolen him from you" "Yet?" Adalyne asked "Uh, ever" Teddy answered. Just then, he saw Alena and six hikers heading towards the Mad Hatter's Tea shop. "Hey" Adalyne looked "Who are they?" "I dunno" Teddy answered "Let's go find out" Part 6 Tilly thought this was impossible. Her and Charlie were just in a forest, now they were in some animated world with 4 other hikers like them, and fairytale characters. It was incredible. When they arrived to the place they were going to eat, she saw the Mad Hatter himself was in there. "Well, hello, good day! Who do we have here?" He asked the girl with the purple sweatshirt. The girl smiled. "We have six lost hikers that just came from the modern world, and they were looking for some food and drinks." She said. The Mad Hatter grinned. "Wonderful! I shall hurry and make some of the best food!" He said. While they waited, Tilly spoke up. "So.. who are you exactly?" She asked the girl. "Oh, I'm Alena. I've been in this camp for a while, I'm from the moder world like the rest of you." Alena said. "That's so cool! I'm Matilda, but please call me Tilly. And this good next to me is Charlie." Tilly said, elbowing Charlie which he groaned and glared at her. "I'm Guardia, it's nice to meet you all." Th strawberry blonde said. The girl with blonde hair and glasses smiled. "I'm Dami." She waved. The other boy waved also. "I'm David, and this is my friend Sariah." He said pointing to the girl next to him. "Nice to meet all of you." Sariah said with a smile. "So, we all introduced ourselves, but I have to ask, how did you all get here in the first place?" Alena asked with curiosity. "Well, Tilly decided to walk through some sort of waterfall.. and I followed. It led us to here." Charlie said. Sariah gasped. "David and I got here through a waterfall as well! I wonder if it could have been the same one." She said. "Well, me and Dami fell through some sort of hole. It was really weird.." Guardia said. A bell rang, and the Mad Hatter came out with tea, biscuits, crumpets, and small cakes. "Enjoy, for all to eat and celebrate a birthday!" He exclaimed. The six hikers looked confused for a second, but thanked him for the food and tea anyways. The door opened again, and Tilly looked to see a young girl and a bear. "Alena, who are these people?" A short girl asked. "Oh, these are Guardia, Tilly, Charlie, Dami, Sariah, and David. They are from the modern world and ended up here." Alena said. The young girl smiled. "Cool! I'm Adalyne, and this is Teddy." She said, pointing to the bear next to her. While this all seemed new and crazy to the hikers, they would soon meet the other fairytale characters here. Part 7 Sariah's POV As I sipped on my tea, I turned to David. "Hey, don't you think it's cool that Matilda and Charlie got here through the waterfall, too?" "Yeah, but how did that waterfall even work?" David asked. I shrugged. "I don't know." "Hm..." David took a bite of his biscuit and swallowed it. "But don't you think it's cool that there are a bunch of fairytale characters here, like the Mad Hatter and stuff?" "Yeah." I answered. Part 8 Dami's POV: Guardia took a sip of her tea. I smiled. "So, Mr. Hatter, who's birthday are you celebrating?" I asked. "Or is it an unbirthday?" I asked. "It's a very merry unbirthday!" The Mad Hatter exclaimed happily. "I thought so!" I said, giggling. "What's an unbirthday?" Someone asked. I stood up. "Alrighty, ya got 1 birthday every year. But you have 364 unbirthdays!" I said. The Mad Hatter nodded. Guardia facepalmed. I giggled. Part 9 As Alena took a sip of her tea, the Mad Hatter went over to greet her. "Alani, M'lady" Mad Hatter started "These people are amazing! It's too bad my assistants are too shy to sai hi" He gestured at the mannequins wearing girlish wigs. Alena could do nothing but smile "Oh, y'know. they're like me" "Of course they are" Mad Hatter agreed "Now where's that hare?! I've been looking for him for, like, forever!" Then he went back into his kitchen. Just then, they could hear a Heigh-Ho from outside. Adalyne sprang out of her seat "It's the seven dwarfs! They're back!" And rushed out the door. Teddy, Alena and the six hikers followed them. They could see in the distance the seven dwarfs coming home from work. Alena waved, as Doc came running towards her. They both hugged as they greeted each other. "Alena!" Doc exclaimed "How have you been, my dear?" "Oh, y'know, same ol'" Alena answered "but today is different" As she gestured to her new friends "Seven dwarfs, these people are Charlie, Tilly, Dami, Guardia, Sariah, and David" Then she gestured to the seven dwarfs "Guys, these are Doc, Happy, Sleepy, Dopey, Sneezy, Bashful, and Grumpy" Grumpy folded his arms "Huh!" "It's very nice to meet you!" Happy exclaimed "I hope your time here is meaningful!" "Oh it will be" Tilly replied "I know it! This is going to be the best hike ever!" Adalyne rushed over to Bashful, then skid to a stop, her face beet red. "Uh, eh, I, uh, welcome, b-back, B-Bashful!" Bashful twisted his beard into a knot "Ohhhh, Go-o-osh!" Teddy smirked. Tilly giggled. "Looks like someone has a crush" She whispered to Alena "Yep" Alena agreed "She's got a huge one on him for a while now" Tilly nodded "Cool" Alena gathered everyone around "Alright! Well, make yourself at home, guys! There's a fairy tale character everywhere you look, so feel free to say hi! If you need me, I'll be hanging with my friends! Have fun!" Then she left. Everyone decided where they would be, then went their separate ways. This fairy tale camp experiance was going to be the memorable summer they've always dreamed it would be. Part 10 "It's so long, and golden!" Tilly exclaimed. Tilly had found one of her all-time favorite fairytale characters, Rapunzel. She would always read the books as a kid, and fell in love with the idea of having long locks of gold hair for some reason. Rapunzel giggled. "Well, it's always been that way, for the most part." She said, combing her hair back with her fingers. Meanwhile, Charlie was asking question after question to the Cheshire cat. "But, I don't understand. If imagination isn't reality, but reality is imagination, than what world are we even leaving in?!" He asked confused. The Cheshire cat simply floated onto his back, and landed on a tree branch. "Well, everything is real, but nothing is true." He said. Ouch, all this information made Charlie's head hurt. Tilly ran over to Charlie and pulled him aside. "You NEED to check out the lagoon here!" She said, her eyes lighting up like stars. In the small lagoon, there happened to be a waterfall, and even sand. This lagoon turned out to be a home for mermaids, the mermaids from Peter Pan to be exact. One mermaid with her orange hair in a pony tail, wearing seashells, and having a green tail glanced at Tilly and Charlie on shore. "Well, look. Another human girl, and a boy with her." She said. Another mermaid with black hair scoffed. "It was like Peter with Wendy. When will these girls learn?" She asked. "As soon as they can swim." The blonde mermaid said, diving into the water from a rock, and floating on top. "They're so cool! I wonder if Ariel is here." Tilly said. Charlie laughed. "Maybe, Alena said there's a fairytale character everywhere you look." He said. Tilly was so excited to be here, as she loved fairy tales. Charlie was amazed that he could now ask questions to these fairy tale characters. Though they had met nice ones, was there any bad ones lingering? Part 11 Sariah's POV "Come on!" I bugged David. "Let's go meet a fairytale character!!" "Ugh, fine." David got up and followed me. As we walked, David asked me, "What if we find the Big Bad Wolf?" "Please David. I doubt it." I answered. "Anyone would know how to find us though if he finds us." "And how's that David?" "Your shriek is so loud, someone could hear it from California all the way to Europe." "David! Stop!" David shut his mouth after I asked him to stop. As we walked, we heard the bushes. "I bet it's Big Bad Wolf." David joked. "David-Stop!" I yelled. Just then, something came out of the bushes. David smirked. "Go ahead, Sariah, shriek." Part 12 Guardia's POV: I was venturing and I came through some bushes, and saw two people. One looked scared. "What?" I asked. "We thought you were the Big Bad Wolf." The girl said. "Naw." I responded, then left. Big Bad Wolf... What a joke. Part 13 That's what they thought. What they didn't know was that the Big Bad Wolf was secetly hiding in the shadows. He sneaked away silently so that they wouldn't catch him. He made it across the bridge and border to the Rouge camp. The whole camp was just a black castle with apartments. And the leader was none other than Maleficent. "Maleficent" Big Bad Wolf kneeled before her "Alena has some new friends, so it seems" "Yes, I see that" Maleficent told him "I have a telescope, doofus" She looked out the telescope, just as Prince John came out. "Maleficent!" He cried "More modern people!" "Yes" She said sternly "I know" "Maleficent!" Mother Gothel reported "I KNOW I KNOW!" Maleficent yelled at them "Modern people, blah, blah, blah! We need to figure out a way to distract Alena to capture them" She looked out her telescope "Ooh. And there seems to be more coming. Perfect. We just need to capture them and learn their secrets!" "Uh, what do we need the secrets for?" Big Bad Wolf asked dumbfoundedly. "Their world, dummy!" She yelled, hitting him on the head with her staff "We get the directions to where they came from, then we can cross over to their world. Hence, we can take over the modern world by storm! Muahaha! Get ready minions." Maleficent smiled evily "We have some...visitors...to interrogate" Meanwhile, Robin Hood was hanging around with Little John and Friar Tuck. "I'm so nervous!" He shuttered "What if Alena won't like it?" "She will, my friend" Friar Tuck reassured "She will" "Robin Hood! No way!" Someone called from the trail. It was Tilly. "This is amazing! Little John and Friar Tuck too?!" "Helloooo, lady!" Little John flirted while Friar Tuck slightly bowed. "Can we help you?" "Oh no" Tilly answered, then saw the gem Robin Hood was holding "Oh my gosh, that's beautiful! Is that for Maid Marian?" "What? No." Robin Hood degressed "It's for Alena" "Alena?" Tilly repeated "But you and Maid Marian are childhood sweethearts!" "Not in this fairy tale, sweetheart" Robin Hood teased. Through the bushes, Tilly's friend, Charlie creeped through "There you are! I swear, you're like this never ending ball of fire!" "Or so you say" Tilly stuck his tongue out at him "Well, better get back. I think Alena might let us stay for lunch" "It's nice meeting you, Tilly and Charlie!" Robin Hood waved "You too!" Tilly called out Part 14 "I can't believe Robin Hood likes Alena, it's like an alternate fairytale or something." Charlie said in surprise as he and Tilly walked on the trail, heading back to the camp. "Well, ya." Tilly said sarcastically. "But, Robin Hood and Maid Marian were TOTALLY made for each other in the movies. But, I think if Alena accepts Robin Hood's feelings, they would be sweet together." Tilly said. "True. Probably could happen with other people too.." Charlie said kind of going quiet at his last word. Tilly blushed and brushed a bang out of her face. But they suddenly jolted, as they heard a loud boom. Charlie jumped up onto Tilly, clinging to her. "What was that?!" He squeaked. "C-an't b-reath." Tilly said,struggling under Charlie's tight grip. Charlie let go, but was still terrified. They heard large foot steps moving forward on the ground, and prepared for the worst. But, to there dismay, the creature that had made the noise was a moose, who had a can in his mouth and was munching on it. Charlie eased up. "Heh.. he must've dropped the can, which made the boom." He said, still some fright in his voice. Tilly snickered, but then there was another loud noise.. this time an evil cackle. Tilly and Charlie whipped around to see.. Mother Gothel? Tilly raised an eyebrow, what was she doing here? "Well, look at you poor, inoccent children wandering the forest... all alone." Mother Gothel said, with fake concern. Tilly huffed, and rolled her eyes. "We're ''not ''children, I'll have you know." She said. Mother Gothel evilly laughed. "That's the same thing Rapunzel said... and look at what happened to her. She left me, fell in love with a thief, almost lost here hair forever, and became a fool. I did everything for her, but because she thought she was so mature and grown up, she nearly ruined her life." She said. Mother Gothel looked at her nails. "Well, now since all you modern people are here, I'm afraid we need you for interrogation." She said with a wide, evil grin. Charlie widened his eyes and backed away. Tilly grabbed his hand. "Let's go, run!" She said, running away with Charlie almost limping behind because of shock and fear. They ran past a tree, and were near a boulder when Mother Gothel appeared. "Shoot.." Tilly muttered. Mother Gothel laughed. "How cute, you and your friend thought you could escape with with running." She said. Mother Gothel cast some type of spell, and Charlie was dragged forward as Tilly tried to grab him back. But, he was next to Mother Gothel, and couldn't move. "Hm, this one is weak." She said. She looked at Tilly. "Look's like you're both coming with me now." Mother Gothel snickered. Tilly had to act quickly, but threw a small rock that hit Mother Gothel's head, as she released Charlie and hissed in obvious pain. "Come on, let's go!" She said, motioning for Charlie to follow as she ran. Charlie was about to, but felt himself dragged back as Mother Gothel cackled. Tilly looked back. "Charlie!" She yelled. Charlie struggled. "Tilly, go! You have to warn the others!" He said. Tilly nodded his head, and raced off to find Alena and the dwarves. Mother Gothel growled. "Great.. the rat's gone." She said in frustration. She glanced at Charlie, and laughed. "You'll have to do." She said, as Charlie gulped as he was taken away to an unknown place. What was going to happen to him now? Part 15 David's POV As Sariah, the others, and I walked along, Tilly came running towards us. "Charlie!" Tilly exclaimed. "What happened to him?" Alena asked. "Mother Gothel took him!" "Oh no! We have to go help him!" Sariah said. "We will." Alena said. All of us started to walk somewhere so we could plan how to save Charlie. Part 16 Dami's POV: Guardsy? Where is she? She just... Vanished!! I was worried. I saw something. Her and another boy were tied up at a different camp. A woman tried to grab me, but I got away and ran. They may already know, but I don't think Aluna knows! Part 17 Dami came running towards Alena with urgent news. Alena sensed something was wrong. "Aluna!" Dami cried "It's Alena" Alena corrected her "What's wrong?" "Guardia and Charlie have been kidnapped! More like...teennapped!" "Is there another way to try to track them down?" Alena asked her. Before Dami could answer, Robin Hood came running towards her. "Alena!" Robin Hood huffed "I think I saw more people coming towards us! More modern people!" "How many?" Alena asked "Just two" Robin Hood answered "But if more people discover the camp, they'll annouce it to the whole world!" "Ask Flora to close the waterfall portal and hole" Alena commanded him "We don't want anyone else getting lost" Robin Hood nodded, and took off. "Anyway" Dami continued "We need to help Charlie and Guardia!" "Agreed" Alena nodded "I better go find Adalyne" And she took off. Meanwhile, Adalyne went to go find Teddy and tell him about the dissapearances. But, when she looked through the bushes, she could only see Bashful, but not just Bashful...it was a girl her age....flirting with him. She had blonde hair and green eyes, and she looked like she loved pink. Adalyne hid and listened to their whole conversation. "I just want to thank you for saving me" the girl said flirtily "Y-you're welcome" Bashful stuttered "I'm Megan...by the way" Megan introduced herself "Is there...anyone else that has your heart around the string other...than mine?" "I-I-yes" Bashful answered. Adalyne's heart throbbed. Megan was trying to steal Bashful form her! Just as Bashful was about to answer Megan's question, Alena came to Adalyne. "Adalyne!" Alena called out "Where have you been?" "Shh!" Adalyne shushed her, but it was too late. Megan peaked through the bushes and scowled at Adalyne "Invader of privacy!!" Megan yelled "H-hey, Adalyne" Bashful shyly waved at her. Adalyne waved back with a goofy smile on her face. "Bashful" Alena told him "Guardia and Charlie have gone missing. Can you tell Doc and the other seven dwarfs to gather around to try to save them?" "I can try" Bashful answered "Wait!" Megan called out "I'll come with you!" "Oh, okay" Bashful agreed "I will too!" Adalyne told him "Sorry, Adalyne, but I need your help with something" Alena told her "Fine" Adalyne reluctantly agreed, and watched in dismay ad Bashful and Megan walked to the dwarf cottage. She wiped a few tears away, hoping Alena wouldn't see them, but she did. "I am so sorry" Alena apologized "I promise, once this blows over, I'll arrange a two-person hangout with Bashful" Adalyne smiled "You're the best sister ever" Part 18 "More modern people?" Tilly repeated to herself. Alena and Adalyne has approached her while she was pacing back and forth nervously in front of the Mad Hatter's teashop. "Yes, just two of them, a boy and a girl. Flora is closing the portals, hopefully no other people discover this camp before that." Alena said. Tilly stood up. "I hope so. And how are we planning on saving Guardia and Charlie? Charlie isn't really good with villians... or fear for that matter." Tilly said. "The seven dwarves are going to help us." Adalyne spoke up. "And the other fairytale characters could probably help, too." She added. Tilly nodded her head. "Okay, that's good. Maybe I could go round up some more fairytale characters to help." Tilly suggested. "Good idea! Adalyne and I will look for some too." Alena said. They all split off to find some fairytale characters. Meanwhile, after Robin Hood had told Flora to close the portals, she was just about to do so when something unexpected happened. Another modern person, a girl, had came throught the portal just as it closed. She looked around confused. Flora gasped. "Good heavens! How did you manage to come through?" She questioned the girl. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, and looked to be about 16. "I-I don't know, what is this place..?" She asked looking around. Robin Hood had come back to see if the portals were closed, but then he spotted the girl. "Flora! Another modern person?" He said, walking up to her. "She had come here right before the portals closed." Flora said. Robin Hood sighed, just what they needed. Now, they had 9 modern people in the camp. They would eventually get exposed if this kept happening.' "Just keep the portals shut. And um.. what's your name?" He asked the girl. "Stella." The girl said. "Well, Stella, follow me. There's others who will want to see you." He said. TBC Part 19 David's POV While me and Sariah were walking, Robin Hood had caught up to us with another person from the modern world. "Robin Hood," Sariah started, "who's she?" "I'm Stella." The girl said. "Hi, I'm Sariah!" Sariah shook hands with Stella. "I'm David." I said, she nodded. "Where are the others?" Stella asked. "Somewhere," Robin Hood started, "we're trying to find them so we can introduce you to them." "How many others are there? Like, from the modern world?" Stella asked. "Well, since you joined us, there's 9. Except, two of them have been captured by Mother Gothel." "Oh, that sounds terrible!" Stella exclaimed. "Can I help?" "Yeah!" I said. She smiled. TBC Category:Blog posts